yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Better Dungeons
The Better Dungeons Mod is a mod set to make rare loot not limited to dungeons. It includes airships, fortresses, castles, and volcanoes. It also introduces some new mobs and some upgrades to existing mobs. It also makes vanilla minecraft dungeons bigger and better. New Structures The new structures include the Airship, Volcanos, swamp caves, ice caves, pyramids, and Castles and Fortresses. Notable features include the fact that the Volcano is littered on all the outside with ores, from coal to diamonds. They also all carry chests filled with common -to-rare items including Vis Crystals, Eyes of Ender, and many different Thaumcraft artifacts. The best way to get into the airship is to build down from the bottom, you can reach, and start off in the decks, or the sleeping quarters. New Mobs and Upgrades The new mobs are dwarves, goblins, ice bulls, giant silverfish, hornets, pirates and bosses. The dwarves ride giant silverfish and occupy the volcanos and are considerably smaller than you. Pirates are very common in airships, as well as normal ships in the sea. They also appear on pirate floating islands. Skeletons in castles and fortresses have armor and can carry swords. As you do damage to a a rmored skeletons you can see there armor break off one piece at a time. This also goes for zombies, which have armor, swords, and bows. There are swamp caves with goblins inside, that ride giant silverfish also. You can find hornets in swamp caves. In the ice caves are ice bulls, which can be killed to make special armor. Bosses Each different structure has a different boss depending on the type of structure. The skeleton boss is the necromancer, or the stronger version, the Lich. The pirate boss is the Pirate King. The pirate king on the airship has no health bar and he will turn invisible and has a TON of health and he will teleport behind you. Good advise for beating him is set your spawn in the sleeping quarters and keep trying. Occasionally, a pirate will drop a ingot or a diamond when killed. Once you kill them all, harvest there iron wings and cannons and everything! The dwarves' boss is the Exterminator prototype. The pyramid only has a boss, which is an odd looking fireball shooting thing. Once the pyramid boss is defeated, the rooms fills with lava. Well, I found one of those Sandstone Temple Maze Boss things, this is (what I think is the) best strategy to beat the boss. Mine a bit of obsidian from the maze (not the boss room, or else you'll just get pwned), And when you get to the boss, make a wall of obsidian to protect you from the fireballs. Once done, get a blowgun, musket, blunderbuss, mabye a cannon, or a good sword out, and start shooting him, or if you have a sword, hit the fireballs he sends to you back to him. It will take some time and quite alot of hits to kill, but its worth it. When you kill the boss, the room will fill with lava, and a staircase of iron blocks will appear behind you. Quickly jump up them, and you SHOULD see a chest. Open it, and there's your reward. About 47 diamonds and 5 golden apples. Congratz. If you want, you can go back down the stairs quickly and watch your victory; The boss burning to death in the lava. Hope this helped all of you :). Inside the volcano is where the dwarves live, and you will get epicly pwned if you dive head first, because they can spawn while your on the floor above the spawner, it is spinning faster and faster, so when you got down there a mini ninja in diamond-clad armor will knock you to a pit of lava all the way to bedrock, sooooooo take it slowly, and the deeper you go, the worse the spawners, so while you might think u can take them in iron armor and you kill some average armored dwarfs, you will end up getting over ran by a mob of diamond-clad dwarfs riding lavafish or red super-sized silverfish and will either dye and (mabey) get your stuff back or cry in a hole because your hard earned loot from the earlier chests are now in lava, Mwuhahaha! If you survive, you get to go to the brick maze of suprize attacks, where the boss, the prototype terminator resides, and there is a heck load of spawners, and I personaly, in diamond armor, running around like a boss have NEVER found the terminator, so happy hunting! Category:Mods